Problem: $h(t) = t$ $f(x) = 3x^{3}+6x^{2}-2x-1+2(h(x))$ $ f(h(4)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(4) = 4$ $h(4) = 4$ Now we know that $h(4) = 4$ . Let's solve for $f(h(4))$ , which is $f(4)$ $f(4) = 3(4^{3})+6(4^{2})+(-2)(4)-1+2(h(4))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(4)$ $h(4) = 4$ $h(4) = 4$ That means $f(4) = 3(4^{3})+6(4^{2})+(-2)(4)-1+(2)(4)$ $f(4) = 287$